OMG There's Another One!
by Awesomeasumpta
Summary: Oh my gosh there seems to be another Sailor Scout in PGSM Sailor Moon! All the scouts are wondering "How many of us are there?" set after Sailor Venus has died. There's now a mysterious new sailor scout. The only question is: Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

OMG There's Another One? A PGSM Sailor Moon Fanfic

***with funny voice* Heeey, Sailor Moon fans! So guess what? So last week I started watching the PGSM version of Sailor Moon. **

**About 20 acts into it, I had an inspiration. Sadly Aino Minako dies near the end of the series, and I was thinking: "What if another scout came along in her place?" Of course I don't think anyone could ever replace Sailor Venus, which I wasn't planning on doing. The Sailor Scouts will be thoroughly shocked that there is another one of them, hence the title.**

***again with funny voice* Well, hope you enjoy the story!**

Usagi was in her room knitting a muffler for her boyfriend, was making it because the last one had been "Poorly made." as Mamoru had put it. Also she had missed his birthday, so it also could have been a late birthday present. Sitting on her bed was a little girl with indigo hair, cat ears, and a tail. She was known to Usagi and her friends as Luna.

Luna had originally been a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead, but with the help of Sailor Moon's moon wand, she was able to assume the form of a little girl. Unfortunately whenever she sneezed she returned to cat form. She sat on Usagi's bed, watching as Usagi made Mamoru's muffler.

"Aren't you finished yet?" she asked "You've been working on it for hours."

"Don't bother me Luna, I need to concentrate, you know I can't knit very well." Usagi answered.

"No wonder. You're always failing home economics." Luna said.

"Hey!" Usagi whined, and then turned her attention back to the muffler.

"Has Mamoru been the _only _thing on your mind the past few weeks Usagi-chan?" Luna asked.

"No! I've been thinking about other things too!" Usagi said, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh yeah?" Luna smiled "Look me in the eye and tell me that."

"Ok, so I haven't." Usagi admitted, hanging her head "Why are you guys always on my shoulders? It's really annoying."

Luna sighed _"Man." _She thought _"That is just so…Usagi."_

Just then the silence was interrupted by a loud, shrill ring. "I'll get it!" Usagi yelled. But before she walked two inches, she tripped on the ball of yarn she was using to knit.

"Oh Usagi-chan." Luna sighed, and picked up the phone "It's Luna." She said.

"We need everyone to gather in the park right now!" said Makoto's voice from over the phone.

"Got it! We'll be there!" Luna nodded, and hung up 'Usagi, emergency in the park!"

"A youma?" Usagi asked.

"Could be." Luna said.

They sprinted over to Usagi's window and climbed outside. As they were running down the street, Usagi cried "Moon Prism Power!" Luna followed her lead and shouted "Luna Prism Power!"

There was a big flash of light, and then Usagi was no longer Usagi. She was Sailor Moon; soldier of love and justice! And Luna had become Sailor Luna; sailor of love and everything little. They ran all the way to the park, where they found Sailors Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury battling a hideous monster.

"A youma!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Finally." Said Sailor Jupiter "We had to hold off the youma while waiting for you guys!"

"Well excuse my Jupiter, I was doing something important!"

"Knitting a muffler for Chiba-kun is not as important as this." Luna put in "Now can we please focus on the youma?"

"Right!" Usagi nodded, taking off her tiara. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" She yelled, throwing her tiara towards the youma.

The youma looked slightly confused as it watched something small and gold coming towards it. The tiara sliced right through the monster, causing its upper torso to slide off its body.

"Ew!" all the scouts yelled in disgust.

Suddenly they heard a slimy bubbling sound coming from what was left of the youma. A new torso had grown from the legs, and this time it was bigger, scarier, and a lot more dangerous. The youma turned to the sailor scouts and shot daggers out of its hand, luckily they missed. Then the youma turned towards Sailor Moon and shot another volley of daggers directly at her. She screamed and held her hands in front of her face. But just before the daggers could hit her, something long and black appeared, causing the daggers to miss their target.

Sailor Moon, wondering why the hell she wasn't dead yet, looked at the black thing that had saved her, which turned out to be a cape. Standing in front of her was a masked man wearing a tuxedo and putting his cape in front of her. "Tuxedo Kamen!" she squealed excitedly.

"Sailor Moon, I'll distract the youma while you get ready to defeat it!" he said

"Got it!" she nodded in response.

Tuxedo Kamen ran towards the youma taking off his top hat and throwing it at the youma. It slammed right into the youma's face, causing it to scream. A sword grew out of its arm and it charged at Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen reached into the folds of his cape and brought out a long black cane, deflecting the blade of the youma's weapon.

Sailor Moon brought out her crescent moon wand and got into position, she then yelled "Moon Twilight Flash!" and shot a beam of light at the youma. The youma was knocked off its feet and didn't get up again.

"Good work Usagi-chan!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Yeah, just try not to be late next time." Sailor Mars added.

"Hey!" Usagi argued "I got here as fast as I could! So don't be complaining about how late I was!"

But just as they were about to walk away, the youma stood up and stomped its foot, causing the ground to rumble and knocking everyone off their feet.

As the youma got ready to launch the daggers and defeat the Sailor Scouts, it stopped dead in its tracks.

Off to the right a beam of blue light and what looked like a small tornado, came rushing at the youma, causing it to disintegrate into nothing.

The Sailor Scouts all looked confused. Then Sailor Moon spoke up "Okay who did that?"

"I don't know." Said Sailor Jupiter "But I'm pretty sure it wasn't one of us."

They looked over to where the tornado had come from. All they saw was a dark human shaped silhouette, which quickly disappeared.

"Who was that?" Sailor Mars asked. Nobody knew.

**Come on, you know you liked this chapter! I know I liked this chapter, which means it must be good. So please review. And if you're wondering, I'm having trouble writing the second chapter of my other story. It takes place in the Pokémon world, in which Ash and his friends get sucked into the Sailor Moon world. So I could really use some ideas. **


	2. Chapter 2

OMG There's Another One? Chapter Two

**Hola, everyone! Apparently quite a few people liked chapter one of this story better than the other story. I even got my first ever review and it was on this story. Hooray! So here's chapter two, made just for you. Ha, that rhymed. Well, enjoy!**

The next day at Juuban Junior High School, the teacher announced, "Class, we have a new student today."

The entire class looked up at the front of the room where the new girl was standing. She was rather short for an eighth grader, about 4' 8". She had bright golden blond hair and blue-green eyes.

"Class, this is Sabrina Atoki. She just moved here from Chicago, Illinois in America." said the teacher.

The class murmured hello. Usagi, however, looked excited. "A new student? Hooray! And from another country, too!" she exclaimed, loud enough for Ami, who sat a few seats away, to hear.

"So Sabrina." The teacher said. "Tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Um, okay." Sabrina answered. "Like what?"

"Oh, your likes and dislikes." The teacher replied.

"Okay, well, my favorite color is blue, my favorite sport is baseball, and my food is strawberries, especially with chocolate."

"Anything else?" asked the teacher

"Well, my dad is Japanese and my mom is American. My dad got a new job, so we moved here." She finished.

"Thank you for sharing that with us. You may go sit in the empty seat next to Usagi." The teacher gestured

*********************line break***************************

At lunch time, Usagi went up to the roof to eat lunch with Ami. "Isn't it exciting, Ami-chan? Usagi said. "A new student from America!"

Ami nodded "Yes I suppose it is exciting. But remember Usagi-chan, we're supposed to be focusing on our mission."

"Oh right." Usagi remembered "Rei said we should meet at the Karaoke Crown after school today."

"Because we need to figure out what happened with the youma." Ami said.

"Watcha' guys talking about?" said a voice behind them.

"Waah!" Usagi yelped, and jumped up in terror.

"Relax." Said the voice "It's just me."

Usagi and Ami turned around to see Sabrina standing behind them.

"So, um, can I have lunch with you guys?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure. By the way, my name is Usagi, and this is Ami." Usagi said, introducing them.

"Great. I'm Sabrina, but you probably already know that."

"So." Ami started "How long have you been here, and how much did you hear?"

"Actually." Sabrina answered "I just got here. I thought I'd eat lunch with Usagi because I sit next to her in class, and nobody else looked s friendly as you guys."

"But how'd you know we were up here?" Usagi asked her.

Sabrina shrugged "Lucky guess? So, what are you guys talking about?"

Usagi and Ami looked at each other. Suddenly Usagi cried out "Studying!"

Sabrina frowned a little "Studying? What, do we have a test coming up or something?"

"No." Usagi answered nervously "But it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"Well…Alright if you say so." Sabrina said, shaking, her head "So then do you want to come over to my house after school to study?"

"Uh, we can't!" Usagi said.

"Why not?" Sabrina asked, puzzled.

"Um, we're kind of busy after school." Usagi replied.

"But you just said you were studying." Sabrina pointed out

"I, uh…well…we, uh…Gotta go!" Usagi cried, and ran off, dragging Ami along with her.

"Could you have made that sound any more suspicious?" Ami murmured while Usagi dragged her away.

"What?"

"Never mind." Ami answered "Let's just get to class."

***********************line break***************************

After school Usagi and Ami made their way to the Karaoke Crown.

As they entered, Motoki; who worked at the Karaoke Crown, greeted them.

"Hi Motoki." Usagi said "Are Rei-chan and Mako-chan here yet?"

"Yeah! And guess what Usagi? Makoto agreed to come see the new turtle movie with me!"

"That's nice." Usagi answered as she and Ami made their way to the secret room.

They sat down at the table with Rei and Makoto "First order of business." Said Rei "the youma."

I don't se why we have to talk about the youma." Usagi interrupted "We defeated it didn't we?"

"That's the thing Usagi-chan." Rei said "_We _didn't defeat the youma. Someone else did."

"But are they friend or foe?" Makoto asked.

"Well if they were a foe, I don't see why they would destroy the youma for us." Ami put in.

"Unless they were trying to make us think they were our ally." Luna said 'They might have a totally different objective."

"Like what?" Usagi asked.

"Like destroying the remainder of Beryl's forces and trying to take control of the earth for themselves." Luna answered.

"What's with bad guys and wanting to destroy the world?" Usagi wondered.

"That." Replied Luna "We may never know."

"Oh well." Usagi shrugged "Anyway, guess what? There's a new girl in our class!"

"Fascinating." Rei commented unenthusiastically.

"And get this, she's from America!" Usagi continued, as if she hadn't her Rei's remark.

"That's great and all Usagi-chan." Makoto said "But we really need to focus on our Sailor duties."

"And when school ended, she asked me if I'd come over to her house!" Usagi finished.

"Usagi are you listening?" Luna spoke up "We might need you tomorrow."

"Wait." Ami said "She might be on to something. Isn't it a little coincidental that yesterday some mysterious person destroyed the youma for us, and today we suddenly have a new student in our class? Usagi _should _go to Sabrina's house tomorrow and investigate just in case."

Luna nodded "You may be right Ami-chan Alright Usagi you can go to Sabrina's house after school tomorrow, but keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Yay!" Usagi cheered "Now who wants to do some karaoke?"

Everyone groaned.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review because I'm really looking forward to getting more than one. **


	3. Chapter 3

OMG There's Another One? Chapter Three

**Hi everyone! Thanks for your support on my new story. It's gotten more reviews in a few weeks than my other story has gotten in a few months. And now, presenting…. Chapter three! Oh, by the way, I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Usagi rang the doorbell of Sabrina's house and waited for her to answer.

"Hi Usagi-chan." Sabrina said when she opened the door. "Come on in. I'll tell my mom you're here. She's preparing our snacks."

"Snacks?" Usagi's eyes lit up. "What kind?"

"Uh, I don't know. I'll ask." Sabrina ran into the kitchen. When she was gone, Usagi's phone rang. She reached into her pocket to answer it.

"Usagi?" said Rei's voice from the phone. "Are you at Sabrina's house yet?"

"Yeah. Her mom is getting our snacks ready. I bet they'll be delicious!" Usagi replied excitedly.

"Usagi, you're supposed to focusing on the task at hand here." Rei scolded. "Not. Snacks!"

"But I'm hungry!" whined Usagi.

_Oh boy_, Rei thought. _This is going to be tough._ "Usagi, focus!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Rei. I'll get right on it" Usagi said. "As soon as we're done eating." Then she hung up.

_******_***************Line break**********************

"So what'd she say?" asked Ami.

"She said she'd look for anything suspicious, after she was done _eating snacks_." Rei sighed.

"We're doomed." Makoto said

"You never know." Luna commented. "Usagi can be useful when she wants to."

********************Line break*****************************

After Usagi hung up, Sabrina came back with a plate of graham crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmallows "Let's go up to my room." She said "We can eat up there."

They ran up the stairs to Sabrina's room, when they got there Usagi gasped, covering almost every square inch of the bedroom was a giant collection of teddy bears.

"I love your room!" Usagi shouted "It's just like mine, except I have bunnies instead of bears!"

"Really?" Sabrina inquired, lighting a strawberries and cream scented candle "Maybe I should come over to your house sometime." She paused "Want a s'more?"

Usagi looked confused "What?"

"A s'more." Sabrina repeated "Do you want one?"

"What's a s'more?" Usagi asked.

Sabrina looked surprised "Okay, I guess I'll have to show you." She held up the tray "This is the stuff you use to make s'mores." She said "Now pay attention." She picked up a graham cracker "First you take the graham." She broke a few pieces off the chocolate bar "You stick the chocolate onto the graham." Then she stuck a marshmallow onto a fork and held it over a candle "Then you roast the marshmallow." She waited a few minutes "When the marshmallow is roasted, you stick it on the chocolate and put another graham on top of it. Then you stuff."

"Stuff what?" Usagi asked, looking at the "s'more".

"Your face."

"Oh." Usagi realized "I do that all the time."

"Good, then this should be easy for you." She handed Usagi the s'more she had made "Here you can have this one."

For a few minutes, Sabrina and Usagi ate s'mores and talked. Then Sabrina said "You know what would go great with these? Lemonade! I'll go make some." Sabrina got up and walked out the room "Be right back." She called.

As soon as Sabrina left, Usagi's phone rang again. "Hello?" she asked.

"Usagi, have you discovered anything yet?" asked Rei.

"Yep. I discovered… that s'mores are _really _delicious!" she exclaimed, stuffing another s'more in her mouth.

Rei looked confused. "What's a s'more?" she asked.

"Well…." Usagi started.

"Never mind.' Rei interrupted. "Have you discovered anything _else_?" she asked doubtfully.

"Actually, no. But I'm working on it."

"Hey, Usagi!" called Sabrina, coming up the stairs. "You like karaoke?"

"Are you kidding?" I love it!" she yelled. Then she said to Rei, "Gotta go. But I'll keep looking." She said in an unconvincing tone.

"No, wait. Usagi!" Rei said as Usagi hung up. Sabrina entered the room with a pitcher of lemonade and two cups. "I've got a karaoke machine. Wanna sing?"

"You bet!" Usagi said.

"Ok. I'll go set it up." Said Sabrina, and she went back down stairs.

Usagi then took the opportunity to search the room for anything suspicious. She looked under mountains of teddy bears, under the bed, and through drawers. She was startled when Sabrina called, "Hey, Usagi! I've got it set up now."

Usagi called back, "Just a minute!" _Now where'd I put my phone? _She wondered. As she stood up, she remembered that she put it on the nightstand. When she turned around to grab it, she saw something. On the far corner of the nightstand was a bracelet. In fact, it bared a striking resemblance to the bracelets her friends used when they transformed into sailor scouts. Usagi stared at it in awe. Just then, Sabrina called again, "Hey, Usagi. Are you alive up there? Come on."

"Coming!" Usagi called, grabbing her phone and the bracelet. She had to show it to Rei and the others as soon as possible.

**And that was chapter three, folks! Usagi's got the bracelet and what'll happen next? Stay tuned. Review! Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

OMG There's another one? Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been caught up in summer. But school starts on Monday the 15th and it's time to get back to work. I'll try to update as often as possible. Enjoy the fourth chapter. I don't own Sailor Moon, though you probably already know that.**

The next day at the karaoke crown, Usagi showed her friends the bracelet she'd found on Sabrina's dresser.

"It looks exactly like our henshin bracelets." commented Rei.

"Perhaps that's what she uses it for." said Makoto.

Ami, however, looked rather surprised. "You mean to tell us, Usagi, that you found the bracelet on her dresser, and you just _took _it?"

"Well, yeah." said Usagi. "Rei said to look for anything suspicious. So I saw the bracelet and I grabbed it."

"Well, even if it does look like ours, how do we know it not just a regular bracelet?" said Ami.

The others thought about that for a moment. That was a possibility. Then Luna said, "I guess we'll find out next time there's a youma. If that mysterious person shows up, then maybe it is just a regular bracelet. If they don't then it's obviously a henshin bracelet, because you need it to transform, and she doesn't have it."

"Well, now that that's cleared up, I should be leaving." said Usagi, slipping out of her chair.

The others looked at her. "Where are you going?" asked Makoto.

"Um, well I told Mamoru I'd meet him in the park this afternoon. He said he hadn't talked to me in a while and he wanted to spend some time together." Usagi said sheepishly.

The others groaned. "Usagi." Luna said. "There's a very important matter at hand here. Couldn't you have told Mamoru that you were busy?"

"No. That wouldn't be very nice. Besides, it's true. We haven't talked in awhile. See you later." said Usagi as she rushed out the door.

"Oh, Usagi. Sometimes I wonder about that girl." said Luna in an exasperated tone.

************************Line Break*******************************

"Isn't this nice, Mamo-chan? Just the two of us, taking a walk in the park." said Usagi, arm in arm with Mamoru and leaning on his shoulder.

"Yes. I'm glad you could join me, Usagi. I've missed talking with you." he said.

They walked together for awhile, talking about what had been going on lately with both of them. Then they sat down on a bench and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Mamoru." said Usagi, breaking the silence. "The girls and I have been thinking about the youma battle a few days ago. You know, when that strange flash of light appeared and destroyed the youma. Remember?"

Mamoru looked at Usagi. "Yes, I remember. Where did that come from?" he wondered aloud.

"Well, on Wednesday, there was a new girl in our class. When I told the others, the wondered if maybe she had something to do with it. I went over to her house yesterday, and I found a bracelet that looks exactly like the ones my friends use when they transform."

Mamoru thought for a moment. It certainly did make sense, a mysterious ally one day, a new student the next. He was sure that Usagi and the others were on to something.

"But do we know for sure that she's on our side? She could've been trying to gain our trust by helping us." he said

"Luna did think of that. We're thinking that maybe if she isn't our ally, she could be trying to raise the last of Beryl's forces, and is just trying to catch us off guard."

"Well, maybe she is, maybe she isn't. But that's the least of our worries. If that youma appeared in the park, then someone must have sent it there. I'm sure one of Beryl's forces is trying to avenge her, so we'll have to be careful." Mamoru decided to change the subject." Care for some ice cream?" he asked Usagi.

"Oh boy! Can I get a double scoop?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure. It's my treat." said Mamoru, standing up. "Then maybe we'll drive around on my motorcycle if you want."

Usagi smiled. "I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you, Mamo-chan."

*********************Line Break*****************************

When Usagi got home for dinner, she was surprised to see Sabrina sitting at the table.

"Hey, Usagi." she said cheerfully. "I came over to see if you were home, and your mom asked if I wanted to stay for dinner."

"Your friend is very nice, Usagi. She told me about your time together yesterday." said Usagi's mom, setting the table. "Would you go get Shingo and tell him it's time for dinner?"

"Sure, mom." said Usagi, making her way to her little brother Shingo's room. She knocked on the door and said, "Shingo, it's dinner time."

Shingo said, "Just a minute." About five minutes later, Usagi opened the door and saw Shingo dressed in his dress pants, a clean striped shirt, and was busy combing his hair. Usagi resisted the urge to laugh, "What are you doing?" she asked. Shingo turned around and looked embarrassed.

"Ok, I'm dressing up because I want to impress your friend. She's really hot!" said Shingo, spraying on their father's cologne.

Usagi said, "Shingo, your too young to date Sabrina. And besides, I don't think your her type."

Shingo turned and said in his best smooth sounding voice, "We'll see about that, Usagi. Now please get out, I need to practice my lines."

"Um, okay." said Usagi, closing the door. She went back to the kitchen and said, "Shingo will come in a minute. He busy doing something."

Shingo then emerged from his room and went up to Sabrina. "Hey. You're looking fine tonight." he said in his best smooth sounding voice.

"Uh, thanks. So do you." said Sabrina, a little embarrassed.

"I'm Shingo. And you are?"

"I'm Sabrina, Usagi's friend."

"Sabrina. A beautiful name if I ever heard one." said Shingo, sounding pretty damn sappy.

"Sit down, everyone." said Usagi's mom, setting dinner on the table.

"Allow me to escort you to your seat." said Shingo, holding his hand out to Sabrina.

Sabrina hesitated, then took his hand as he pulled out her chair for her.

Usagi snickered. She could tell that Shingo was going to be like this all night.

**So, that was chapter four. Feel free to review. And as I said before, I need help writing a second chapter for my Sailor Moon/Pokemon fanfic. Please read it and send me your idea's. The second chapter takes place in the Pokemon world. **


	5. Chapter 5

OMG There's Another One? Chapter 5

**What's UP, everybody! The first week of school has passed, giving me time to write chapter 5. In my orchestra class, we're learning Nothing Else Matters by Metallica. And math is, well, math. So here's chapter 5, I hope you like it.**

"So Sabrina was at your house for dinner last night?" asked Ami. She, Usagi, and Makoto were eating lunch on the school roof.

"Yeah, and Shingo kept trying to get lucky by acting smooth."

"Well, did you find out anything else?" asked Makoto.

Usagi shook her head, "I can't bring up something like that in front of my mom and Shingo. Besides, I didn't get a chance."

The three of them sat in silence, eating their lunch. Usagi inhaled hers like a tornado before Makoto and Ami had eaten half of theirs. Then Sabrina walked up to them.

"Hey guys. You done already?" she asked, eyeing Usagi's empty lunch bag.

Usagi blushed and said, "I'm a fast eater."

"I can see that. So, do you want to go to the park after school, Usagi?" She looked at Makoto and Ami. "You guys can come, too."

"Actually, we-" said Ami before being cut off by Usagi.

"Sure. I'll ask Rei if she'll come, too. Maybe I'll bring Mamo-Chan."

"Great." said Sabrina. She checked her watch "Class starts in two minutes. See you." and she walked away.

***********************Line Break**********************************

"Hey Usagi, where's everyone else?" asked Sabrina as Usagi walked over with Mamoru.

"They had to take a rain check. But Mamoru came." she said, gesturing to him.

Sabrina's eyes grew in excitement. She stared at Mamoru for a few seconds, slightly blushing, then began pumping his arm up and down.

"Hi, I'm Sabrina. Nice to meet you." She said. Then she leaned toward Usagi and whispered, "You have excellent taste in boys. He's cute."

"Thanks." said Usagi. They began walking slowly through the park. Sabrina told them what it was like in America and why she'd moved to Tokyo. Then they sat down and talked for awhile more. They were laughing at something Usagi said when they heard a loud shriek.

"What do you suppose that was about?" asked Sabrina. Mamoru looked over where the shriek came from and said to Usagi in a low murmur, "It's another youma, Usagi. Let's go."

Usagi turned to Sabrina. "We'll be right back. You should probably stay here."

"Where are you going?" asked Sabrina, looking confused.

"Just stay there. We're going to get help." said Mamoru

They ran until they found a quiet secluded spot.

"Moon Prism Power!" yelled Usagi and transformed into Sailor Moon. She looked at Mamoru, who'd transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and said, "Let's go."

They ran to where the shriek came from. Mamoru had been right. A youma was sucking energy out of everyone in the park. Sailor Moon took off her tiara and said, "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

The tiara hit the youma square in the face. It turned its ugly head and growled.

"You've disrupted the peacefulness of nature, and that can't be forgiven! I am the senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The youma snarled and charged at Sailor Moon. Out of its hand grew long talons. The youma prepared to strike her, but just as it brought the talons down on her head, something long and black blocked its path. Tuxedo Kamen was holding his cane in front of the youma's talons.

"Run!" he yelled as he kicked the youma away.

Sailor Moon took his advice and ran over to a tree. Tuxedo Kamen swung at the youma with his cane and was caught up in a fierce fight. Claws versus cane, he battled the youma. He ducked as the youma slashed at him with its talons. He kicked it again, this time knocking it to the ground.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" he said. Sailor Moon brought out the crescent moon wand. But before she could attack, the youma leaped to its feet and knocked the cane out of Tuxedo Kamen's hand. It backed him up against a tree and prepared to strike again. Then suddenly, a familiar flash of blue light and a mini tornado appeared and knocked the youma off its feet again.

Sailor Moon looked behind her where the light came from and saw a dark human shaped silhouette. She couldn't quite make it out, but it looked light a sailor senshi.

"Finish it." said the silhouette. Sailor Moon nodded, pointed the moon wand at the youma and said, "Moon Twilight Flash!"

The youma screamed and blew up in a flash of light. Sailor Moon ran over to Tuxedo Kamen.

"Are you alright, Mamoru?" she said worriedly.

He stood and brushed the grass off of his tuxedo. "I'm fine, Usagi. Let's get back to Sabrina.

Sailor Moon looked over where the silhouette had been, but it was gone now. She shrugged and detransformed.

When they got back to where Sabrina had been, she was gone. They looked around and saw her running over.

"There you guys are. When I heard the shriek again, I went to find you." she said, panting.

"We're fine." said Usagi. "I've got to go now. See you at school tomorrow, Sabrina." And with that, she ran off, leaving behind Sabrina and Mamoru.

************************Line Break*****************************

At the Karaoke Crown, Rei, Makoto, and Ami were in their private room.

"You know, I feel kind of bad about turning down Sabrina's offer." said Ami.

"But we still don't know if we can trust her, Ami-Chan." said Makoto.

"Yeah, but just because she seems suspicious doesn't mean we have to act cold toward her."

Just then, Rei's phone rang. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Rei-Chan." said Usagi from over the phone. "The mysterious senshi appeared again."

**You know, this seemed longer on the paper. Oh well. That was chapter five. You know what to do. Please review. Coming soon: chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

OMG There's Another One? Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. You know when I said this chapter was "coming soon"? Well, I expected it to be a bit sooner than this. I was kind of wrapped up in the boring world of reality. Plus, we had to prepare for Open House at school. In my guitar class, we played Fix You by Coldplay while my dude friend Alex (who's in the Tucson Boys Choir, by the way) sang the lyrics. So here's chapter 6. I'll let you read now; this note was longer than I intended it to be.**

Sabrina sat in her room, pondering Usagi's strange behavior. Why had she left so suddenly? They had barely been together for an hour. And why had she and Mamoru run off when they heard the shriek?

"Hmm, maybe she's a reason." said Sabrina. She closed her eyes and replayed Usagi running off in her head. Hanging from Usagi's neck was a heat shaped locket. Sabrina recognized it immediately.

"It looks exactly like the locket from my dreams!" she realized. "Could Usagi be the one?"

Ever since she moved to Tokyo, Sabrina had been having a strange dream. It didn't happen every night, but it did very often. A girl, a princess, it looked like, was in her dream. The princess was telling her to find the others and fulfill their mission. Sabrina didn't understand at all. Find the other what, she wondered. And what was this mission the girl kept talking about? Around the girl's neck had been a heart shaped locket, just like the one Usagi had.

Sabrina shrugged. It was unlikely that someone like Usagi was the girl in her dream. "But she has a powerful aura, that's for sure. I should investigate some more."

She opened her eyes and looked at the bracelet on her arm. The first night she had the dream, she woke up in a startled way. She wondered why that girl seemed familiar. Then, a twinkling sound had come about, and on her arm appeared a silver bracelet. A voice in her head had told her to use it against evil. Now Sabrina looked at it and thought, Should tell her? If she did, something bad might happen to Usagi. But maybe she could tell Mamoru. He seemed trustworthy. She opened her window and climbed out. She felt that Mamoru was hiding a valuable secret as well.

*************************Line Break :) *************************

Mamoru was strolling the streets around his apartment place. He hadn't been able to sleep and couldn't get that strange girl that appeared out of his mind. He wondered if he could get Sabrina to tell what she knew. Even if she wasn't the mysterious senshi, she could be in league with the enemy. He didn't feel comfortable knowing that Usagi was hanging out with her alone. He had some serious questions for that girl, and he intended to get answers.

Just then, a shadow appeared in front of him. It looked oddly familiar, and when he walked toward it, it began to move down the street. He did nothing else but follow it. As he did, he couldn't help but wonder where it was leading him. Finally, his chase lead him into the brightness of a street lamp. In front of him was a dark silhouette.

"So, you've appeared once more." He said. His hand inched toward his pocket.

"I've come to talk to you, Mamoru. Or should I say, Tuxedo Kamen?"

Mamoru gasped. Out of his pocket he pulled a mask and yelled, "Tuxedo Power!"

"So, I was right. Maybe it does pay to jump to conclusions sometimes."

Mamoru, now Tuxedo Kamen, whipped out his cane and charged at the silhouette. But before he could attack, he was surrounded by a blue light. He tried to move, but he was frozen in place. The silhouette stepped into the light, revealing a sailor senshi in blue, white, and purple.

"It _is _you!" he said. He tried to move again, but he was still frozen.

"Hear me out, Mamoru." said the girl. "I have no intention of hurting Usagi. I'm not your enemy, but at the same time, I'm not your ally. I've got a mission to fulfill, and if I were you, I'd stay out of my way. I wouldn't want things to get ugly between us."

"If you're not our ally, why do you keep helping us?"

"It's an instinct, I guess. But I have to decipher the dreams I've been having. Usagi's aura is strong, and I need to protect her. Until I know what my mission is exactly, I can't stick around in this form for too long. If I did, those other girls might insist I join them. I hope you can keep a secret, Mamoru. I don't want Usagi to know of this night." And with that, she disappeared.

The blue light paralyzing Tuxedo Kamen disappeared also, and he could move again. He de-transformed and walked back to his apartment. He had so much on his mind right now and needed a good night sleep.

******************Line Break********************************

In the Dark Kingdom (or what was left of it, anyway), a man was pacing back and forth.

"So, those sailor brats have new member." said the man, whose name was Aronite. "It seems like I have my work cut out for me.

As you probably guessed, it was he who had sent the two youmas to Earth previously. After the Dark Kingdom had been destroyed, he had been trying to gather energy in a last attempt to revive Queen Metaria. He considered himself the most powerful of the Shitennou.

"Those insolent fools were not strong enough. But I shall avenge Beryl-sama by finishing what she started. Metaria will see my true power, and I will rule by her side." said Aronite.

Aronite had been jealous of the other Shitennou. He had rarely been called on by Beryl, who for some odd reason he had fallen in love with. He was jealous that the others, who had also lost their hearts to her (those guys have _really_ bad taste in women), were getting all her attention. But he was determined to prove that he could've been more useful.

"The battle has just begun." He said.

****************************Line Break***********************

The next day, Usagi and her friends met up at the Karaoke Crown.

"If the mysterious senshi re-appeared, then does that mean it's not Sabrina?" said Makoto.

Rei was examining the bracelet. "For all we know, it could be just a normal bracelet."

"In that case" said Ami, "You should return it, Usagi"

Luna, who was in cat form today, shook her head. "How could she just coincidentally have a bracelet like that?" she asked.

"Maybe she bought it at the store." said Usagi. "Is that what you did, Luna? Go to the store, buy a few bracelets that look alike, and put some magic on them?"

"Get real, Usagi." Luna scowled.

"Well, maybe Usagi should try to get more info from her." said Rei.

"Hey! Don't put this all on me! Why don't you guys try doing something for a change?"

"She's right. We shouldn't leave all this to her" said Ami.

"Alright then, who's ready to make a new friend. It'll take all of us to solve this mystery." said Luna

As they left the room, they were surprised to see Sabrina at the front counter.

"Hey, guys. Motoki was telling me about his interest in turtles." she said.

"Cool." said Usagi.

"Hey, Mako-chan. Are we still on for Sunday night?" asked Motoki.

Makoto blushed slightly. "Yeah"

"Great" he said.

"I'm going home now" announced Makoto. As she headed for the door, Motoki said, "Wait. I'll walk home with you." He said.

"Hey, Usagi. Do you want to come to my place for dinner? My mom is making macaroni and cheese."

"That sounds good!" said Usagi.

**And that concludes this chap. I hope you liked that little Mako and Motoki moment I put in there. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

OMG, There's Another One? Chapter 7;

**I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for taking so long. It's been what? A few weeks since I last updated. Part of the reason for this is I had writers block. I had no damn idea how to start this chapter and no idea what to put in it. But it's all good now. Here's chapter seven.**

Aronite observed the scene between Mamoru and Sabrina. He had watched the whole thing on a magic screen and began to hatch a plan.

"I can capture this 'Usagi', and then make the sailor senshi surrender their powers to me in order to save her. I can use that power to revive Metaria, and I will finally show her that I am the most powerful and faithful of her servants!"

He thought for another moment and realized that he didn't know where to find Usagi or what she looked like. So he summoned one of his youmas. He showed it Mamoru's face.

"Find this boy and watch him. If anyone can lead us to Usagi, it must be him."

The youma nodded and teleported to Earth. On its finger appeared a magic ring.

"Use this ring to blend in on Earth. The plan will be ruined if the boy discovers you." said Aronite's voice through the ring. It glowed, disguising the youma as a human. It then set off to find Mamoru.

Aronite grinned. "Phase one of my brilliant plan is in action. Hopefully my youma can handle it.

************************Line break*************************

At school the next day, Usagi ran over to Sabrina. She took the stolen bracelet from her pocket and gave it to her.

"Here, Sabrina. You dropped this."

"Thanks Usagi, I've been looking for that. It's very important to me." said Sabrina.

"You're welcome. By the way, we're having a sleepover at Rei's house tonight. You should come."

"Ok. You can pick me up, because I don't know where that is."

"Ok. See you in class." Usagi said.

Sabrina glanced at her watch. "Which starts right now. Come on." She grabbed Usagi's hand.

************************Line Break****************************

"Where's Usagi?" asked Luna. "Since this was her idea, she should a least show up."

Then Usagi burst into Rei's room, dragging Sabrina along with her. Everyone was wearing their pajamas; Usagi's were decorated with pink and white bunnies, and Sabrina's were dark blue with orange polka dots and an Owl that said "Spooky Hoot Drive In: Open Owl Night".

"This is going to be the best PJ party ever!" Sabrina said enthusiastically.

"I can't figure out why the principal of my cram school let me skip today." Ami said to herself questioningly.

Usagi, Makoto, and Luna exchanged glances. "Yeah." Said Usagi "It's not like Luna came up with a crazy plan and Mako-chan called the cram school, pretending to be your mom, and told them you were sick or anything."

Makoto elbowed Usagi in the gut, and Ami stared at her in shock.

"You did what?" she asked.

Usagi looked embarrassed. "Let's move on." She said. She turned to Sabrina. "So what are slumber parties in Chicago like?"

"We mostly do fun stuff; mani-pedis, truth or dare, watch movies, and eat junk food."

"Junk food? Awesome!" Usagi exclaimed gleefully.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" asked Sabrina. Everyone raised their hands. "Great. I'll start." She turned to Usagi "Truth or dare Usagi?"

"Truth." She replied.

"Ok…" Sabrina thought for a moment "What would you do if this place suddenly caught fire?"

Usagi was confused "How would it catch fire?" she asked.

"I don't know.' Sabrina shrugged "Maybe someone carelessly left a candle out and it caught the wind."

"Who would do that?"

"Somebody!"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question!" Sabrina cried in frustration.

"I guess I'd just run out."

"Thanks. That's all you had to say."

"My turn." Usagi looked at Makoto "Mako-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you too… drink an entire gallon of milk!"

Makoto groaned slightly, but nodded. While Usagi went to the store really quick, they continued playing the game. Rei dared Sabrina to jump off the temple roof. When Usagi returned with a gallon of milk, they all gathered around Makoto. She twisted the cap off and raised it to her mouth.

"Alright. Ready, set, go!" yelled Usagi.

Makoto began guzzling the milk down at a steady pace. She stopped for a breath a few times, but continued drinking. There was about a quart left in the gallon when Makoto was about to give up, but the others cheered her on.

"Come on Mako-chan! Chug, chug, chug!" yelled Sabrina. The girls began chanting in agreement "Chug, chug, chug!" Makoto managed to gulp down the last bit of milk and slammed the empty gallon on the temple floor. All the girls cheered loudly.

"I will never be able to look at glass of milk for a very long time." Makoto moaned.

I knew you could do it Makoto!" cheered Usagi, when they had all settled down.

"Alright, my turn again." Sabrina said, she looked at Usagi once more "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Usagi told her.

"I dare you… to tell me the biggest secret of your life!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Usagi froze. Had Sabrina found out her secret? She could make one up, or just tell her another secret. "Ok… After my mom goes grocery shopping; I take some of the food, and hide it in the stuffing of my bunnies!" Had Usagi ever mentioned that Sailor Moon was her _second _biggest secret?

Everyone just stared at her for a second "What?" Sabrina asked, puzzled.

"I'm not saying it again." Usagi answered, crossing her arms "I took the dare, now it's my turn. Sabrina I dare _you _to tell me you biggest secret!"

Sabrina paused for a second, thinking about it "Alright… every night I tuck in my teddy bears and tell them a bed time story. Each and every one of them."

Usagi stared at her in shock "How many teddy bears do you have again?"

"In the hundreds I think." Sabrina answered; she turned to Ami "Ami, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ami said.

"No, you picked truth twice already." Sabrina protested.

"I like picking truth." She insisted.

"Fine. Luna, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok. I dare you to dare Ami to pick dare."

Luna tilted her head in utter confusion. "Huh?"

"Fine, I'll pick dare." Ami sighed.

"Great." Sabrina said, getting a mischievous grin on her face. "I dare you…" she reached into her overnight bag and pulled out a tube of bright red lipstick "I dare you to put on this ruby red lipstick, and…" she pulled out a rolled up poster "And kiss this picture of Justin Bieber!"

"Who?" Everyone asked her.

"Justin Bieber is this idol in America with an ugly bowl cut and sings like a girl. Personally I don't get why a lot of girls like him. He's no even that talented when it comes to vocals." Explained Sabrina. She held out the poser and the lipstick.

Ami shook her head "Can't I do something else?"

"Sorry Ami. You take the dare, you do the dare."

Everyone looked at Ami. She got nervous, and regrettingly took the tube of lipstick. She put it on her lips, making them bright ruby red. She grabbed the poster, gulped, and kissed Justin full on his paper lips.

Everyone burst out laughing. Ami handed the poster back to Sabrina, making a disgusted face.

Sabrina laughed at her expression "If I ever met him in person. I'd kick his butt and run away laughing."

"Sheesh. You hate him that much?" asked Luna.

"Yeah. I bought that poster so I could throw darts at it. You can even see where I went at it with a few flaming ones."

They all looked at her with astonishment. She shrugged and reached into her bag. "Who wants to watch a movie?"

After the movie, half the girls were already asleep. The other half included Rei, Makoto, and Sabrina; who turned off the lights and said good night to each other.

Sabrina had the dream again. She was in a dark palace, one that she'd seen in her previous dreams. She looked down and found she was dressed in a sailor suit with blue and purple bows. When she looked up again, she saw a glowing figure. It began to walk toward her. The figure was wearing a white fluorescent dress and had long black hair. Sabrina could hear it speak.

"Find the others and protect the princess." It said.

"The other what? Where are they? Who are you?" Sabrina asked her.

Then another white clad figure came up beside the princess; a prince, it looked like. It turned to Sabrina and said:

"Find the others, they are all around you."

"What the hell are you talking about? What damn others?"

But unfortunately, Sabrina woke up with a start. She gasped in shock. The prince who'd appeared; he looked familiar. Almost like…

She decided to save it for morning, and went back to sleep.

***********************Line Break*****************************

The next morning, when Mamoru woke up, he couldn't help but feel as if someone was outside his window. He went over and opened his curtains, but nothing was there except the trees.

"I was sure that someone out there." He murmured to himself. He looked out the window again, and then got dressed. After he'd eaten breakfast and combed his hair, he went outside for a short walk. As he left his apartment building, a boy about his age with a scowl on his face came out from behind tree. On his finger was a gold ring with an orangish glow around it. As he watched Mamoru walk away, he growled slightly, and began to follow him. Just then, the ring buzzed and from the ring came the voice of Aronite.

"Remember, don't follow him too closely. If he notices you, he'll get suspicious. Try to blend in and mingle."

"Yes master." Said the boy. He followed Mamoru at a steady pace, being careful not to be seen by him. Mamoru walked for a ling time. When he came to a cross walk, the boy made sure to cross when he did. But as he was halfway across the street, he felt something squish under his shoe. He took it off to discover a big old wad of gum stuck to the sole of his shoe. Just then, a car honked at him and the driver stuck his head out of the window.

"Hey, you!" Are you planning to get out of the street any time soon? I've got places to be!"

The boy snarled and held his arms out in front of the car. From the palms of his hands came a flash of purple light, which surrounded the car. He raised the car up and threw it, causing a major traffic jam.

"Stupid humans." He said as he walked away.

Aronite smiled as he watched his youma.

"I have nothing to worry about. My plan will make me King of the Universe!" he shouted, and watched as his plan carefully unfolded.

**That was chapter 7. You're welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

OMG There's Another One? Chapter 8

**I'm back! Sorry that I haven't updated in months. Our computer broke and my mom sent it to my dad to be fixed. It took awhile though, because he said it had "cyber AIDS." But now we have it back and the story can continue. When we left off, Mamoru was secretly being followed by Aronite's youma. Let see where he leads it...**

All day long, Mamoru couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He looked back several times, finding nothing but his shadow behind him. He figured he was just being paranoid. But there was something else on his mind as well.

_I'm not your enemy, but at the same time, I'm not your ally._

What had she meant by that? About not being their ally? If they were fighting for the same thing, they were as well as comrades. _But maybe_, he thought,_ she's trying to lure us into a false sense of security._ She could very well have been plotting behind their backs. If she wasn't their ally, why was she getting so close to Usagi? Could his hunch be right?

"Right or not, I can't tell Usagi." he said. "If she knew, she might go off on her own to stop her."

He paused for a second. If Usagi didn't know, then she might fall right into that girl's hands. He couldn't risk it. He had to tell her.

A few yards behind him, a boy with glowing purple eyes and a gold ring on his finger was perched in a tree. He lifted the ring to his finger and spoke.

"Master, he's going to the girl's house right now. Should I strike?"

A voice answered through the ring. "No. Follow him to the girl's house. I'll make sure the sailor soldiers are distracted."

"Yes, master." the boy said. He leaped from the tree and landed silently behind Mamoru.

**************************line break**************************

At the Karaoke Crown, the girls reflected on their slumber party.

"Ok. What did we find out?" said Luna.

"Well, we discovered that Usagi has bigger secrets than being Sailor Moon." said Rei.

Usagi looked embarrassed. "What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, I'm really the princess of a kingdom on the moon'?"

"So basically, we didn't get any new information." said Ami conclusively.

They all agreed. They hadn't learned anything else that could back up their theory.

"Well, see you guys." said Usagi, getting up to leave.

"Where are you going? We aren't done talking!" said Luna.

Usagi turned around and said, "What's to talk about? We didn't find out anything. Maybe we should just forget about it."

Everyone stared at her as if she'd whipped out a knife or something. There a long moment of silence.

"Usagi." said Luna quietly. "How can you say that?"

"Like this. Maybe we should just forget about the whole thing and focus on something else. If another sailor senshi showed up, then maybe something bad is about to happen and since Minako-Chan is gone, we need all the help we can get." And with that, she left.

After another long silence, Ami spoke. "Maybe Usagi is right. Remember when we thought Tuxedo Kamen was our enemy?"

"That's different. He was our rival in the search for the Mystical Silver Crystal." said Luna.

"But she could be right about us needing help. Even though she wasn't around very much in the beginning, we still had a strong leader to help us. Minako helped us unlock our true power and we helped her do the same." said Rei.

Luna thought it over. "I guess we should say sorry to her. Usagi was only trying to help."

As Usagi was walking home, she ran into Mamoru.

"Oh, hi." she said.

"Usagi, glad I found you I have to tell you something." he said. From the way he voice sounded, it must have been urgent.

"Um, ok. What is it?"

He sighed. "Just promise you won't get mad."

"I won't get mad. Would you please just tell me what's going on?" she said.

As Mamoru opened his mouth, a screech sounded behind them. The boy who'd been following Mamoru stood there giving them a an icy stare.

"Who are you?" asked Usagi. As she stepped forward, the boy gave another loud screech and raised his hand. Long claws grew from his fingers. He swiped at Usagi, who was shoved out of the way by Mamoru.

"Usagi, transform!" he shouted holding the boy to the ground. Usagi nodded, put her hands in front of her, and said, "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

From a blinding flash of light emerged Sailor Moon. The boy looked at her in shock and threw Mamoru off. When he stood up, he started to transform. He grew Wolverine claws on his hands and feet, his body turned into a stone torso with metal armor, and his head became shaggy with long black hair, covering his face and poking out from the armor. As he lifted his head, his eyes glowed purple. On his finger was a gold ring.

Sailor Moon lifted her crescent moon wand and prepared to attack when she heard a voice come from the ring.

"So, it appears my target all along was Sailor Moon. What are the odds? That makes my plan even more successful. Get her, my youma!"

The youma rushed forward, claws extended, toward Sailor Moon. At the last second, A masked man in a tuxedo came barreling along and rammed into the youma.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" she yelled.

"Usagi, run! I'll hold him off!"

"But what about you?" she asked anxiously.

"Don't worry about me, Usagi. Run!" He pulled out his cane and smacked the youma in the face with it. The youma pushed him off again and slashed at him. Tuxedo Kamen blocked the blow with his awesome cane (I mean seriously, that thing has got to be lined with diamond or something; it's freakin' indestructible!) and pelted the youma in the stomach with the end.

Sailor Moon turned away and ran. The youma snarled in frustration. He grabbed Tuxedo Kamen by the collar of his shirt and threw him against a tree, which shook as he made impact. Mamoru groaned by didn't get up, as blood began to soak his shirt. The youma kicked him in the head and went to find Sailor Moon.

******************************line break*********************************

Sailor Moon ran several blocks until she ran out of breath. She entered the nearest building and sat on the floor, wheezing as if her life depended on it.

"I think... I think I... lost him." she panted. But just as she caught her breath, the youma appeared. Sailor Moon raised her crescent moon wand, but it was knocked out of her hand by the youma's long claws.

"Oh, great. I'm toast." she said.

The youma raised it's claws again. Then suddenly, a ball of fire shot out of the blue and hit the youma square in the face!

"We're here, Usagi!" said Sailor Jupiter, followed by sailors Mars, Mercury, and Luna.

The youma did not like being outnumbered. It roared in agitation and charged at the senshi. Sailor Jupiter got in position and said, "Flower Hurricane!" The attack managed to slice off the youma's talons.

"Finish it off, Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon nodded and raised her hand in the air, only to remember that her moon wand had been knocked from her hand. "Wait, where's the-"

The youma laughed in triumph. In its hand was the crescent moon wand. It grasped the wand and snapped it in half.

"No!" shouted Sailor Moon.

The burst of energy that came from the remains of the wand sent the others flying into the wall. As Sailor Moon rushed over to aid them, her sailor uniform vanished, leaving her school clothes in its place.

"Hey, why'd I change back?" Usagi asked.

"The power from the wand must have reversed your transformation." said Luna.

Usagi turned back to face the youma.

"You can't just go around breaking people's stuff like that! Have a little consideration." she snapped.

The youma growled. Its fist began to glow and it walked toward Usagi. But it never delivered the attack. A familiar blue light appeared and a mini tornado rushed toward the youma, vaporizing it.

Usagi turned to see to silhouette disappear.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked her friends. They nodded. They headed for the exit when a flash of red light appeared in front of them. A figure stepped from the light and smirked evilly.

"So, you think you can destroy my plan that easily? Well, you thought wrong!" the figure yelled. He waved his hand and the sailor soldiers flew backwards again. He reached out, grabbed Usagi, and disappeared.

"No, Usagi!" screamed Luna.

Just then, a very beaten up Tuxedo Kamen entered. He had a large bruise on the side of his head, his cape was torn, and his shirt and pants were stained with blood. The girls ran over to him.

"Mamoru, what happened?" asked Luna.

"Never mind. Where's Usagi?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Some guy came and took her. Whoever he was, he was emitting a very strong, dark energy.

Tuxedo Kamen looked over to where the youma (now a small pile of ashes) was.

"What happened to the youma?"

"The mysterious senshi destroyed it and disappeared again." said Sailor Mercury.

Mamoru had had enough. It was time to stand up to this girl and tell her what she'd caused. He got staggering and headed for the house of Sabrina Atoki.


	9. Chapter 9

OMG There's Another One? chapter 9

**Hi everyone. It's been awhile since I updated. On of the reasons is because I still don't know how to post chapters and I need help. Also, I had writers block again. I think next time I write a story, I'm just going to write the whole thing and then post it so as not to keep people waiting. Here's chapter nine.**

Sabrina was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when the doorbell rang. When, she answered it, the person at the door was none other than Mamoru.

"Oh, hi. What brings you- Whoa." she said, spying the bruise on his head. "What happened to you?"

"I have to talk to you." he snapped.

Sabrina was surprised by his tone. "Well, hello to you, too." she said sarcastically.

"It's important" he said.

She considered his words. Then she opened the door wider.

"Then you might want to come inside."

************************Line Break*************************

"So let me get this straight. Usagi was captured, and now you're saying it's my fault." said Sabrina.

Mamoru nodded.

"I..." Sabrina was trying hard to keep her cool. "I... Cannot believe that you sir, are blaming me for this! What, you think you can just say it's my fault and it'll all be okay? Well think again, buster!" she said.

"Well, it is your fault!" Mamoru said.

"Oh, really? Enlighten me and tell how I'm responsible for this."

"If you hadn't shown up in the first place, then the others could have focused on what's going on with all these youmas instead of you!" he said.

Sabrina was all prepared to send a few profanities his way when she let the words sink in. When he put it like that, it did sound like she was at fault. Maybe if she hadn't distracted the others with her appearances, they could have been trying to figure out who had sent those youmas. But also...

"You know, if I hadn't shown up that first night, Usagi might've been vaporized. I doubt you know what it feels like to be thought of as the bad guy." she pointed out.

Mamoru now felt a pang of guilt. In fact, he did know what it felt like to be the bad guy. He'd saved Usagi many times before and the senshi continued to be suspicious of him until the found out he was the Earth prince.

"Do you know why I look out for Usagi?" he asked.

"Well, she's your girlfriend. It's kinda your job." said Sabrina.

Mamoru sat down next to her. "No, it's because I owe it to her. She nearly died to save my planet."

"Your planet?"

"Yes. I'm Earth's prince from the distant past. Usagi is the only one who I love. I have to save her." Mamoru morphed back into his tuxedo, cape, and mask and headed toward the door. "You can choose to come or not." he said.

Sabrina was stuck on the words he just said. _I'm the Earth's prince_ he had said. She wracked her brain until she found the faint image of the man in her dream. The light around his face disappeared and it revealed the face of Mamoru.

Sabrina. was lost for words. Then the face of the girl in her dream was uncovered. It was a very familiar face.

"It's her." said Sabrina. The figures spoke in her mind.

"Find the others. Protect the princess." said Mamoru.

"Only your power together can stop the evil." said the princess.

Sabrina gasped, as if she'd just had an epiphany. She ran to the door and said, "Mamoru, wait for me!"

**************************Line Break**************************

Back at Karaoke Crown, the girls were planning a way to rescue Usagi.

"How will we even find her?" asked Makoto.

"I'm working on that right now." said Ami, who was typing away on the laptop that she happened to have. "If I can locate the strongest point of the dark energy, then I can trace it back to where it came from." she said.

"How long will that take?" asked Luna, in cat form.

"A few hours, at the least." Ami confirmed.

The others groaned. "Can't you make it take less time?" asked Luna.

Ami shook her head. " I can't speed the process up. It would take more time to find a way for that than it would to track the energy."

"I guess all we can do is wait for it, then." said Rei.

Everyone nodded. Locating Usagi was the most important thing right now.

********************************Line Break*****************************

In the remains of the Dark Kingdom, Usagi was walking around in the dark.

"Hey! Is anyone here? Where is this place?" she yelled.

In a flash of light, the man who took her here appeared in front of Usagi.

"Who are you? Why did you take me here?" she asked.

The man laughed evilly. "I'd think you would remember this place. You were here before." he said.

Usagi looked around as it finally occurred to her.

"Is this... the Dark Kingdom? I thought it was destroyed."

"This is what remains of the Dark Kingdom. I was left behind, forgotten by everyone else. I had just enough power to stop the destruction of the Dark Kingdom before it was completely obliterated." answered the man.

"If you used all your power, how are you still alive?" asked Usagi.

"I almost wasn't. But then, a small orb approached me. The last of Metaria's power allowed me to survive and restored my powers. It was not, however, enough to rise the Dark Kingdom from the ashes. That is why you are here."

"If you think I'm going to help you, forget it!" said Usagi. "I fight for peace and justice."

The man smirked. "I will collect your power soon enough. However, first I require the power of your friends, the sailor soldiers. And then I, the most powerful of the Shitennou, will revive Queen Metaria, and will rule the Earth by her side!"

"That's crazy!" said Usagi. "My friends would never give you their power!"

"Perhaps if it was the only way to save their Princess." he said. "In fact, I think we'll call them here right now."

He opened a portal in the wall and sent a blast of energy through it. The energy materialized into a youma.

"Find the sailor soldiers and bring them to me. Immediately." he said.

Usagi took the opportunity of his back being turned to grab her locket and say, "Moon Prism Power, make up!"

Instead of transforming her into Sailor Moon, the locket glowed for a moment and then stopped.

"What? I can't transform!"

"As long as you are surrounded by dark energy, you cannot transform. Now watch as summon your friends here, Sailor Moon!"

_This is bad_ thought Usagi._If I can't transform, then I won't be able to stop him._

**Well, that was that chapter. Hope you liked it. I'll try to post chapter ten soon.**


End file.
